


A Fool's Blunder

by VioletStarfruit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Elf, F/M, Feelings, Female Dominant, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Male Elf - Freeform, Male Submissive, Pining, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarfruit/pseuds/VioletStarfruit
Summary: Leader of one of the most affluent merchant caravans, Aire Trysira, catches feelings for a dragonkin. They're known to mate for life, and he's known to be somewhat of a slut. Of course he has to drop it, there's no way it'll work out. He's not one to tie himself down... in that sense. But he can't help how he feels, and it's driving him crazy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Vinh Le/Aire Trysira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Aire is pronounced like airy. 
> 
> Vinh rhymes with bin.

To say it was love at first sight would be giving Aire too much credit. The elf was far too clueless about his own feelings that everyone would find out before he did. He never could have imagined the depths to which his feelings grew. 

Aire Trysira was a simple man. Simple when it came to his needs that was. As for his job? Anything but. As the leader of a merchant caravan, he had many things to keep track of, and many people to interact with. It was only with time that he built up enough reputation that he no longer had to kiss up to people. In time the people learned that he was always able to get his hands on the best merchandise so long as he wanted it. The rich paid for status, not quality nor quantity, and Aire had both. 

He wasn’t heartless though. He sold to the less fortunate things of ‘lesser’ quality at a lower price. In reality the difference between the quality wasn’t as big as the price would imply, but again, the rich weren’t exactly shelling out for that in particular. 

His caravan was also filled to the brim with good people. Annoying? At times. But they were the kind of people that one could call family. In his years of travel, he had picked up a number of people. Orphans, mercenaries, travelling craftsmen, even whole families. 

The caravan members could sing glowing praises about their leader all they wanted, but if you had a coin to spare for the truth, they’d reveal any ‘secrets’ he had in a heartbeat. Not that it mattered, since all his ‘secrets’ were pretty well-known to anyone that knew him for more than a week. You wouldn’t even need to bribe certain gossips. They’d gladly tell you just to entertain themselves. 

Shelly, the head cook, would gladly tell you how much of a whore their group leader was for strong women. 

Yes, their wonderful and brilliant leader was an absolute slut when it came to strong women. When people found out, they’d either stare at the messenger in confusion, or nod sagely, knowing damn well where he was coming from. 

He’s had many partners in bed, but none ever held his attention for more than a week, and every single one of them was fine with that. They knew it was a fling and most just accompanied the caravan to their next destination before parting from him. And it wasn’t like he was silent either. He wasn’t loud, per say, but if you walked by his tent, you’d know damn well what he was getting up to. Everyone in the group knew to just take it in stride. On some lucky nights when he paired with a magic user, it’d be nice and quiet. 

Aire Trysira was a simple elf. He liked making money and getting plowed by beautifully powerful women. Sure, there are nights where he wondered what coming back to bed to the same partner for the rest of his life would feel like, but those thoughts were quickly erased before he thought too hard about them. Then there were those nights when he goes to bed alone, tired and restless. He wondered what it’d be like for his partner to just stay for once. Though he admitted that’s mostly his fault for losing interest. 

He had resigned himself to this pattern for the rest of his life, content with the company of his group. With this mindset there was no way he could’ve prepared himself for her to come into his life.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sight? Yep.

Bandits were nothing new for a well-seasoned caravan, and Aire’s was the best of the best. That didn’t make their surprise attacks any more enjoyable. 

Aire and the mercenaries were quick to action, leaping into the fray, swords already drawn. The rest of the group used those extra seconds to secure the cargo and arm themselves. Cooks ready to let loose a knife or two, drivers disconnecting the horses from carriages and simply riding in to trample a few idiots, even children readying slingshots should any of them get too close. 

Before any of them could begin attacking, giant pillars of purple flame startled the bandits onto their bums. Drivers moved quickly to calm the horses before they could run blindly in fear. The rest of the crew were turning their heads left and right to find the source of the flames, only to hear a cry of anguish from the direction of the bandits. The fire morphed into rope, still flickering as they shrunk and restrained the bandits. 

As everyone’s eyes adjusted, they saw a woman pull her hood down, revealing her black hair and striking horns. Dragonkin. Of course it was a dragonkin. Fire magic wasn’t common, but it wasn’t exclusive to dragonkin either, of course not, but they were definitely known for their acute affinity for the element. 

The amount of strength and control this woman had over the flames was a testament to the power of her blood. Dragonkin were uncommon in all parts of the world, and the caravan could only look on in amazement. 

Aire felt this awe on another level. Every part of him froze as he took her in. Her sleek black hair flickered like the flames around her, skin glowing in their light. Her eyes were hardened on the captured criminal, and for a second, he wished he could feel the weight of her gaze on him despite knowing he would crumple easily. Her posture reeked of strength and grace and he could feel his knees wanting to give out beneath him. 

It would be a long time before he knew what he was feeling, but what he knew at this moment was that he wanted her. He wanted her so badly he  _ ached _ . 

You could tell him he was stunned for a few minutes or even an hour and he wouldn’t know what to tell you, but the people around him were instantly wary of this new face. Once the awe wore off they remembered that this was still a combat situation until noted otherwise. Luckily, his leadership skills kicked in as he shook himself out of his stupor. 

Sword still drawn, he carefully approached the dragonkin and spoke.

“Are you friend or foe, stranger?”

She gave him a once over, and he suppressed the shiver that threatened to run through his body. Violet. Her eyes were the color of violets. 

She chuckled while she gestured to the captured men. “I assure you I mean no harm. I’m just here picking up a bounty.”

Bounty. A bounty hunter then? Her voice was nice. 

“It’s a one time thing though.” 

Wha- Can dragonkin read minds? 

Her arms crossed and she laughed some more as she noticed his expression. “No, there's no mind reading. You’d best work on your poker face though.” 

He reeled in his shock and hesitantly sheathed his sword. As he did, the rest of his group followed suit. Before he could speak another unfamiliar voice rang out behind him.

“Vinh! There you are!”

His head turned to see another dragonkin, rushing towards them. Turning back he saw her light up at the sight of the person. With a snap, the flaming rope tightened and the bandits grunted in discomfort. The ropes reformed and wrapped around them, effectively creating a net that she then proceeded to lift in the air and pull behind her like a balloon. The men moaned in complaint as she tightened the netting, compressing them into each other that much more. 

A single raised hand halted the person’s approach. The balloon of bandits floated over to the other dragonkin, while ‘Vinh’ walked up to Aire. The other person sighed and dragged the captives away, telling her to be back before sundown. 

“So,” she started slowly to get his attention back, “I assume you are the leader of this caravan?”

He nodded. 

“Well then I’d like to formally apologize for startling you. I wish I had gotten here a few moments sooner so your caravan could have had smooth travels,” she said, a slight bow of respect to show her remorse. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for, bandits are an occupational hazard… Vinh?” he tested. 

A nod. “Vinh Lê. And you are?”

“Oh! My name is Aire Trysira.” 

“A pleasure,” she said, hand extended for him. 

He hesitantly gave her his hand, heart almost leaping out of his chest when she leaned down to kiss it. As she pulled away he could feel his hand burn where her lips made contact, and a coat of red spill across the back of his neck. 

Noticing his discomfort she quickly apologized once more. “I’m sorry, is that not a common practice for people around here?”

“Well, it’s not uncommon, but I was surprised nonetheless. And again, you have nothing to apologize for,” he assured her. One hand raised to the back of his neck, willing the heat to go away. 

“Thank you,” she smiled. Her eyes glanced to the people behind him. “It seems I should let you get back to your travels, your companions are waiting.”

He turned around to reveal his caravan’s nosy grins. It wasn’t as if it was the first time they were interested in his affairs, but it’s gotten to the point where bets are made. He never really complained because it keeps them entertained on the road. 

She turned to leave, but he quickly cleared his throat to catch her attention. “Feel free to stop by and take a look at our wares if you see us around!”

She smiled sweetly and waved goodbye. As she pulled up her hood he noticed that her horns faded away. 

He waited for her to get out of sight before turning back to his caravan, startled by the sudden closeness of all his nosiest companions. 

“So is she your next lay, Captain?”

“You were eyeing her the second she pulled her hood down.”

“Forget eyeing, he was straight up gawking at her. You could tell he wanted her to-”

“That’s the biggest reaction I’ve ever seen you give any of the women you’d ever fancied, sir!”

“Two silver he trips on his words the next time they meet.”

“Five silver he slips over a rock and she catches him.”

“Oh c’mon he does that like half the time he wants their attention! That’s almost a guarantee!”

“Ten silver this is his hardest catch yet.”

While the people got lost in their betting he slipped away and uncorked a bottle of whiskey. Taking a glug, he sighed as the burn of the alcohol reminded him of the heat he felt when they made contact. He eyed the bottle before putting it away. It was too early in the day to get sloshed. 

A heavy hand pat his shoulder and he already knew who it was. 

“Smart. It’s only five in the afternoon, you can wait a bit,” Rutag said. The quarter-giant was an old friend of his he made early on in his travels. Been with him for twenty years, so of course the man knew Aire well enough. 

Aire sighed and leaned back against the carriage he’d hidden behind. “You think we’ll see her again?”

Rutag shrugged. “Y’know how this works already. Sometimes you will, sometimes you won’t.” The quarter-giant tugged him up and straightened him out. “Now c’mon. We gotta keep movin’.” 

The elf rolled his shoulders and nodded. They headed back to the front of the caravan and gathered everyone’s attention. 

“I know you’re all having fun with your bets, but keep those to yourselves until we set up camp in town. It’s only a few hours away. Two if we make it fast.”

A few jokingly booed, some groaned, but the whole group gathered their belongings and started to move again. 

The sun was almost gone by the time they reached town. People started unloading their camping gear and others were preparing dinner. While Aire went through his list of things, Mari, the merchant in charge of clothing nudged him to look up. When he did he saw an unfamiliar silhouette, until he squinted. It was Vinh, who had apparently forgone her cloak and was talking merrily with the head cook, Shelly. 

Mari looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “I would talk you up to her, but it looks like my wife got there first.” 

He grimaced. “She wouldn’t talk bad about me, would she?” He knew them well enough that they wouldn’t, but Shelly wasn’t known for keeping less important secrets. Important trade secrets, or recipes passed down from her family? Tight-lipped. Anything else? Free pickings. 

He watched their conversation, Shelly talking with her arms waving everywhere, a bad habit for a chef wielding a knife. He saw Vinh laugh, then she noticed him and Mari. Or at least that would be the case if Mari didn’t abandon him to greet her wife and the dragonkin. Somehow that wasn’t reassuring. 

Mari energetically pulled her wife back to the cooking area while waving Vinh goodbye. Vinh then started to approach him and he could feel himself tense as he mentally ran over his appearance. Bathed recently? Check. Hair brushed and braided? Check. Clothes not too ratty? Probably, but he didn’t want to look down. What was he even wearing today? 

He was the first to greet her as soon as she got into range. “I see you were in the area,” he said, doing his best to keep his voice level. She smiled sweetly and he did his best to return one. “What do you think of this town?”

Her head turned to look around the area, giving it a once-over. “Hmm, I haven’t been here long enough to think anything of it. It seems decent enough, aside from the occasional bandits.”

He nodded. “They’re everywhere, but you get used to the random encounters.” 

“How long have you been traveling?” 

“Since I was nine.”

“And how old are you now?” 

‘ _ Use this chance!  _ ’ his head yelled at him. “Well, how old do I look?” ‘ _ Stupid!  _ ’

She took a step back, eyes taking him in and calculating an answer. “Well elves age slowly, soo… sixty?”

He jokingly stumbled back and clutched his heart. Anyone could tell you he wasn’t normally this dramatic, but hearing the smile in her voice was worth it. 

“I assume I overshot?”

Aire chuckled, “I’m only thirty-two, milady.” 

She picked him up from the shoulders and straightened him out. “Chin up, hun! You don’t look a day over fifty-eight!” 

He dramatically slumped and pouted at her, partly to hide his growing blush from her pet name. It drew another bout of laughter out of her before she drew his chin up with her hand. “I said ‘chin up’, hun. And don’t bother with that ‘milady’ stuff. It’s Vinh. You and I know I’m clearly not a noble.”

It was strange, the way his heart acted around her. They’d only talked cumulatively for two minutes, but he was already so fond of her. He didn’t know what to make of it when her hand ruffled his hair playfully. 

“Well, Vinh, how old are you?” 

“Guess.”

He grinned as he stepped back, fingers framed to scan her up and down. If anyone looked they would just see a human. An attractive one. But none of her dragonkin features were present the way they were earlier in the day. 

“I don’t meet many dragonkin in my travels. In fact, you happen to be the first, so I’m not entirely sure what the lifespan is for them.”

“Hmm. About 150-200 years? So almost as long as elves I’d say.”

“So you’re eighty?”

Vinh bursted out in laughter, grazing his cheek with her knuckle. He couldn’t help but notice how easily his body welcomed her touch. “Close! I’m twenty-five.” 

“Well you don’t look a day over sixty.” In the corner of his eye he could see his two traitorous friends watching him for entertainment. Shelly should be over at the dining tent right now! And Mari should be helping her. 

Vinh followed the direction of his gaze and waved at Shelly, who waved back with gusto. “A fun bunch you’ve got here. What do you do?”

He pulled out his list from earlier and showed her. “You’ve already noted that I’m the leader of the caravan, but I make sure everything is running smoothly. I also do all the smooth talking with other traders.” 

“Well, you’re good at what you do. I can tell the people like working for you.”

He was about to speak when he was cut off by a growl. The growling of his stomach that was. The embarrassment flooded him in red as he stammered out an excuse. “I-I- I’m not usually this h-hungry-”

“Whoa there it’s alright. We’ve all been there, nothing to be ashamed about. Although it’s clear that I should let you get back to your group. I’ve held you up long enough.”

“N-No, you’re fine. In fact, would you like to join us for dinner?” 

She gave him a once over and grinned, a little sparkle he didn’t quite recognize in her eye. “Thanks for the invitation, but I’d best get back to my group as well. I’ll see you around.” She patted his cheek before heading back into town. 

“Oh he’s got it bad.”

“Wha-!” Aire twisted around, sword drawn, only to see the nosey members eating and passing coins around. After he breathed a sigh of relief he let the irritation set in. “If you lot don’t head back to the mess tent and finish your dinner there, then you’re going to notice a lighter coin pouch in this week’s pay.” 

The stingy ones were quick to run back, while the ones closer to him stayed behind and heartily slapped him on the back. Rutag gave him a knowing smile while Mari laughed her head off on the way back. 

Aire stood back and wondered if she was travelling the same route as them. It’d be nice to see more of her, he thought. He was brought back to his senses when his stomach growled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing chaptered fics has never ended up well for me. Let's hope this one works out fine.


	3. Small Annoyances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinh takes care of some business. And her drunken brother.

The dust of the inn kicked up as Vinh opened the doors with more strength than needed. Aside from the average traveller or two she was welcomed to the sight of her drunken brother practically melting into the table. Apparently her other companions called it an early night and left him to his own devices after she’d left. 

The bartender recognized her as his companion and sagged in relief when she walked over to the table. As she reached for her money he waved her off, telling her to just get him to his room so he could stop listening to his incoherent whining. She nodded in appreciation while she slung his body over her shoulder. 

“Vinh? Is that you, Vinh? It’s Vinh right?! Yeah!!!” He babbled into her ear. She rolled her eyes and patted his cheek, readjusting her grip while she opened the door. His head rocked side to side, and he leaned all his weight on her, bursting out in laughter when she picked him up like a long cat, by the armpits. 

“Vang, why do I let you drink?” she said, kicking the door shut behind them. She placed him back on his feet and he immediately flops onto the bed closest to the door. 

His first answer was muffled by the mattress. Vinh rolled him onto his side before donning her cloak again. He grinned, watching her get ready to head out once more before he said, “Because you think it’s _funny_.” 

A snicker escaped her as she tucked him in and pulled the trash bin next to his bed. “Sure I do. I’ll be back later. Don’t die. Bin is right here if you need to throw up. And don’t wander back to the bar.”

He blindly slapped around and smacked her arm, shaking his head around to feel the alcohol mess with his head and grinned. “I promise~” he drawled at her. 

She rolls her eyes at him, and pats his head before heading back out. When she got back to the ground floor she dropped some money for the bartender despite his earlier refusal. Before he could return it she waved him off. “Think of it as paying extra for a drink I’ll pick up later.” The bartender nodded in approval as she turned around to leave.

Back in the crisp night air Vinh walked to the local guild building. It was just a small branch in a small town but it functioned just fine. The doors creaked upon violently swinging open and she apologized for using too much force, though that was just a formality considering the building itself wasn’t being maintained properly. She could see the spiderwebs that the spiders themselves have died in. 

Gordruok, the guild leader, was as tall as he was wide, which in his case, made him a wall of muscle. It was evident that he was the kind of guild leader that cared more about strength and being out in the field more than the organizational work that was sorely needed for this small branch. It was a wonder why he didn’t take care of the bandits himself. But as she looked at the amount of partying he did, she could tell he wasn’t interested in tedious missions like rounding up a bunch of straggling bandits. He stood from a table covered in mead filled mugs, laughing members still drinking as he left to greet her. 

He was decently intoxicated, clear from his slight stumble, but he could handle his drink just fine. “AH-HA! THERE’S OUR MIGHTY DRAGONKIN!” he bellowed cheerfully, arms stretched wide in welcome. Vinh had to hold back from pinching her nose at the smell of the alcohol he drank. 

She waved him off. “What’s this about an ‘our’?”

It was his turn to wave her off. “Oh don’t worry about that now. It’s just a friendly thing to make you feel like one of us! Now, what business do you gotta finish?”

“The papers. I need to add my signature to the take down forms.”

Gordruok pointed at one of the people at the drinking table and they tossed him a packet of papers. “Here ya go.”

She took the forms from his giant hands and flipped through them carefully, making sure her group filled them out properly before signing it off. She handed the forms back, her other hand outstretched for the pay. 

Instead, Gordruok took her under his shoulder, her nose wrinkling at his breath again, and lifted a mug. “TO VINH!” 

The guild members lifted their mugs with a good cheer and knocked back their drinks. Despite his massive size Vinh easily releases herself from his grip. “What is this about, Gordruok?” she asked, eyes stern. 

In her peripheral she could see some members tense at her casual referral to their leader. His hands waved them off and they were back to drinking, but she could still feel their eyes trying to burn into her skin. Not that fire did anything to her. 

“I was thinking…” he led her to the bar and urged her to take a seat, “What do you think about doing more work for us? You’re strong, we’re strong. You’re smart, we’re… not dumb. And hell, you and your group are lightning fast. Finished off five big jobs in the two days you’ve been here. Are you sure you want leave?”

At his final question the guild members all had a hand on their weapons, not an immediate threat, but it annoyed her nonetheless. Staring at him dead in the eye she said “Yes. I’ll be leaving tomorrow. Thanks for the pay, but my group and I have places to be.”

It was then that people started standing. Teeth gritted, she glared at the entire room. Her horns manifested and the glow of her eyes made the air thick with tension. 

Her intentions were clear. 

Stand down. 

The more timid folks eased off, some reaching for their throats to clear some of the pressure as they swallowed away their fear. The bolder ones edged closer. 

Head high, shoulders relaxed, she tapped her heel on the footrest of the barstool. Flame covered rope appeared out of thin air, disarming and restraining the few that still had an ounce of courage to challenge her. She stared them down, daring them to try something stupid. Tensions were high and she could see the sweat drip down their necks. 

“Stand down.”

All eyes jumped to Gordruok, all eyes except for Vinh’s. 

A few thought he was speaking to Vinh, but anyone else with a brain could tell this was an order to the guild members. “Do not make me repeat myself,” he said, his own glare burning into the heads of the more aggressive ones. At his command they backed off.

Once they had all backed down Vinh released her hold on them. Some grumbled, slumping back into their seats, muttering about how they definitely could’ve taken her, while others smacked those few upside the head. The more sensible, but bold ones rubbed at their wrists, willing the feeling to go away and soothed their souls with more drink.

Gordruok heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry for their behavior.”

She simply nodded. It _was_ their fault. 

The large man awkwardly rubs the back of his neck before asking her to wait as he hurried to a back room. He soon emerged with a pouch of coin, double what they were supposed to be paid for their last job. “For your troubles. Hope this is enough incentive for you to take care of the more… tedious work next time you come ‘round.” 

Vinh looked at the pouch with little interest, but accepted. “Don’t worry. A few foolhardy guild members aren’t enough to scare me off.”

His shoulders slumped in relief and he extended his hand for her. “Pleasure doing business with ya.” The shake was firm and formal and she left without another word. 

As the doors closed behind her she let out a chuckle when heard his deep voice boom as he scolded them for their audacity. 

She took her time to head back to the inn, breathing in the night air, ears perking at some familiar voices. Her head turned to the sounds and she was met with some familiar silhouettes. It looked like the caravan was having some fun of their own. She smiled at the thought and continued on her way. 

When she opened the doors to the inn she was welcomed with a nice tall mug of warm mead. Her eyes lit up and she thanked the bartender. Downing the whole thing in one take, she hurried to her room and passed out for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice an update. See y'all in a few years for the next one.
> 
> Not beta'd.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up y'all? Back at it again with another femdom story. This time it has chapters. Not related to Phuong's story, but it COULD be set in the same world. Haven't decided that yet.


End file.
